


okay, cupid. (Podfic)

by Aja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, July - Freeform, M/M, Online Dating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The dating thing?" Dean frowns. "Online dating is for weirdos. Robots. Dudes hanging out in their basements."</p><p>"You hang out in your basement."</p><p>"I have an air hockey table down there,” Dean says, icily.</p><p>(Podfic of orange_crushed's fluffy deancas AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay, cupid. (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [okay, cupid.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177875) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



> Happy Fourth of July, AO3!

[Download available here (right click/save; 20 mb)](http://notquiteroyal.com/misc/okaycupid2.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Read the original here at AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177875)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Music: "[Sweet Is the Melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W8byQDfu2Y)" by Iris Dement ♥  
> Cover art by [irensupernatural](http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-444412625)
> 
> Follow orange_crushed [on Tumblr](http://robotmango.tumblr.com)  
> Follow Aja [on Tumblr](http://bookshop.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks to orange_crushed for writing words I want to wrap my tongue around, and to charie_caphine on Tumblr for being so very nice about my last/first podfic in years, [Confiteor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1063927). You made me want to do it again! :)


End file.
